"Magic" by Pilot
"Magic" is a popular 1974 pop rock, power pop and glam rock song by Scottish pop rock band Pilot, and was their first hit single. It was written by band members Billy Lyall and David Paton for their 1974 debut album, From the Album of the Same Name. It charted most successfully in Canada, where it topped the RPM national singles chart on 19 July 1975, and received a gold certification. It climbed as far as number 11 on the UK Singles Chart and reached number five during the summer of 1975 in the US on the Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics It's magic you know Never believe it's not so It's magic you know Never believe it's not so Never been awake Never seen a day break Leaning on my pillow in the morning Lazy day in bed music in my head Crazy music playing in the morning light It's magic you know Never believe it's not so It's magic you know Never believe it's not so I love my sunny day Dream of far away Dreaming on my pillow in the morning Never been awake Never seen a day break Leaning on my pillow in the morning light It's magic you know Never believe it's not so It's magic you know Never believe it's not so It's magic you know Never believe it's not so It's magic you know Never believe it's not so Why It Rocks # Good vocals and bassline from David Paton. # Good keyboard playing by Billy Lyall. Personnel Pilot * David Paton – lead vocals, bass guitar * Billy Lyall – piano, synthesizer and backing vocals * Stuart Tosh – drums and backing vocals Additional Personnel * Ian Bairnson – electric guitar * Nick Heath – backing vocals * David Mason – trumpet * Richard Hewson – orchestral arrangement Chart Performance Weekly Charts Year-end Charts Selena Gomez Version Selena Gomez covered "Magic" for the soundtrack of the Disney Channel television series Wizards of Waverly Place, was released as a single on July 21, 2009; it was marked with an asterisk (*) as "Magic'*'" due to two other songs on the album having identical names. (the other two performed by Meagan Martin and Honor Society). The song was featured in the television film Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. Charts Gomez's version peaked at No. 61 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart, at No. 80 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart, at No. 5 on the Norwegian Singles Chart and at No. 90 on the UK Singles Chart. It has sold over 563,000 copies in the United States. Music Video The music video premiered on Disney Channel on 24 July 2009. The video was directed by Roman Perez. Other Cover Versions * "Magic" was covered by Sally Boyden on her 1976 album The Littlest Australian. * The song was sampled by Girl Talk on his 2006 release Night Ripper on the track "Summer Smoke". * The song was heavily sampled in a song titled "It's Magic" by rap artist J.R. Writer. It was then sampled again by rapper Flo Rida in 2009. * The alternative rock band Barenaked Ladies has been known to sometimes close live shows by playing the song as part of a medley. * It has also been covered by Patrick Juvet. Videos Pilot - It's Magic • TopPop|Pilot performs the song on the Dutch television programme TopPop on 8 February 1975. External Links Category:1970s Category:Pop rock Category:Glam rock Category:Pop Category:Rock